borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Personal Opinions
I was kind of wondering what people think of this game. Yes it's my favorite so far. I have no need to bash my favorite thing. But nothing is perfect. I'd figure we can list some pet peeves about it? I absolutely love the game. I think we need better scopes for our sniper rifles, but it's still a great game. The Flying Fenrakk 19:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I love it as well. By better scopes, do you mean adjustable ones? It'd be neat if, instead of just "2.4x" zoom we could have, say, "2.2x-2.6x" zoom on rifles. The nice part is that Gearbox can throw in essentially whatever improvements they want in later patches/DLCs, so if we get the complaints out in the open they can fix 'em. -- 19:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean that I always find shotguns with a scope of 3.6 or 4.2, but most of my snipers are 1.0 or 1.5 ::: Shotguns with a high scope factor still don't zoom as well as low scope snipers -- snipers automatically have much better zoom. ::: So, ok, light complaints...determining gear upgrades is annoying, and mechanics behind how some stuff works are excessively obscured for my liking. I get tired of shooting the same dudes in hockey masks, mixed in with the same handful of other enemy models. I wish that story mode bosses respawned so you could fight them again, at least during PT 2.5. There's a ton of other things I could throw on here, but most of it would just be ranting and bias. --Azuarc 20:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: but...but they do respawn. Yeti Yeti 07:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) One of the biggest things I want to see in the game would be your skills to update and show the differences made by COM's. Something like it shows you having 9/5 skills, and upgrade the skill description to show the extra %damage or whatever the skill is for. Minor thing, I know, just drives me crazy Dragoon8 22:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I hear what ya'll are saying. I personally wish that the rockets had more of an effect (at least in my game). I find a rocket launcher thats 1000+ power and i have to aim at the feet for a splash effect (i understand, can't hit things dead on). but like no damage happens. Even with a shohgun at close range, i can't help but think that shotguns just stink here. =[ I think a class with a predetor missile would be great, and maybe liliths skill could pause time or something. Civilians that walked around doind day to day things, that you could shoot every now and again, would also be fun. Having an alignment meter would be pretty cool. Shooting civilians = bad alignment. Helping Eric Franks find his porn mags = good alignment :P ~ Dragoon8 17:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My biggest thing is how underpowered rocket launchers are by pt2.5, I mean, come one they're ROCKETS for cryin out loud. LoZ4Ever 22:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually ashamed to say that i'm not on 2.5 yet. I'm a level 50 soldier for goodness sake. I just got my arse in gear and am on the crimson fastness on playthrough 2. I have to say though, my loot really isn't that good 192, it will be much easier to find good loot once you finish the PT. I love 2.5 so much I've made hardly any progress with other characters. My siren has been at 50 for the last month, while the Brick I started in December is at lvl 17. I would like to see multiple active abilities. Maybe you could have a system where you equip the abilities, similar to equipping an artifact, and that would solve the problem multiple abilities with one button to activate them. Perhaps Mordecai could Falcon Punch, Roland pisses napalm, Lilith can Screw Attack, and Brick shoots partially hydrogenated strawberry yogurt out of his armpits. That sounds like a perfectly rational request. 21:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) As ridiculous as that request is, you are so right about playthrough 2.5. I just finished playthrough 2 and wow. Big difference in loot drops. cool =] thanks. (i also dig the Maliwan font) In my personal, peronally highly considered opinion, I think the engine needs a minor tweak. The Unreal engine has a notoriously spooty record for registering headshots. If you aim for the brain on a Bandit, your bullet will go through thin air. If you aim for the eyes, your bullet will go through thin air. Unless you aim for the chin, nothing is going to happen and 50% of the time, it's not even going to be a bloody effing me up the aye critical headshot! TrollofReason 07:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) One of the aspects I like most are all the jokes, quotes and references to great persons, films, games, whatever. I would love to see some new environments. I understand we're on Pandora and it's pretty damned dry out there, but I always imagine running through a dense forest or something like that - maybe Borderlands 2? : ) -- greenbrooms :Jakobs Cove is more or less a dense forest area, except when it's a shoreline area. Or Dead Haven. -- 12:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I guess you're right. I guess I was basically imagining Oblivion but with Borderlands graphics. Do you know what that graphics style is called - the 3D-cartoonish stuff? -- greenbrooms :Cel-Shading I want it to be an MMO...and be able to display challenges/titles to others. M3rc3r's | talk 12:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC)